After Honor's Engagement Party
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: instead of stealing the boat with Logan Rory ends up back at the diner in Luke's arms letting him be a protective father again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Honor's engagement party Rory finds Logan and says bye to him.

''hey Ace you leaving?'' he asks her

''yea I'm just getting kind of tired I think I'm just gonna go home.'' she tells him

''back to your dorm?'' he asks her

''Stars Hollow.'' she tells him

''okay would you like me to drive you back?'' he asks her

''oh no that's okay I got my car.'' she tells him

''okay well sleep well Ace.'' he says

''I will kiss.'' she says

Logan leans in and kisses her.

Rory kisses him back ''bye.'' she says

''bye Ace.'' he says and watches her walk away

Rorygets in her car and drives all the way back to Stars Hollow and gets out right as Luke is outting the closed sign on the door and flicks the lights out and knocks. Luke sees her and unlocks the door for her letting her in.

''Rory hey what are you doing here? Where's your mom tonight? Isn't tonight your friday night dinner?'' he asks her

''Hi Luke and yea it is but I had to go to Logan's sister's engagement party tonight.'' she tells him

''oh okay well come on in. Would you like some coffee and or a donut?'' he asks her

''sure sounds great I'm starving.'' she tells him

''okay take a seat.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' she says and walks to the counter and sits on a stool at the counter.

Luke pours her some coffee and gets her a donut.

''hey sweetie you okay?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine just a long day and I'm just kind of tired.'' she tells him

''oh yea you want to talk about it?'' he asks her

''well I have been shadowing Mitchum Huntzberger's Logan's father and I thought I was doing so well and doing everything right and at the end of a meeting today he told me that I didn't have it.'' she tells him

''didn't have what?'' he asks her sounding pissed off at Mitchum

''He just doesn t think that I ve got what it takes to be a journalist. He says he knows when someone has it, and I apparently do not have it.'' she tells him

''He said that to you?'' he asks her

''Yeah.'' she tells him

''Just like that?'' he asks her

''Pretty much.'' she tells him

''well he is a jackass for doing that to you and I'm going to kick his ass!'' Luke tells her

''Luke No I don t want you to say anything!'' she tells him

''I have to sweetie he hurt you and I hate when people hurt you give me this guyps number I want to meet this jackass and kick his ass!'' he gets protective

''Luke, no! Please! I just want to forget this. I just want it to go away!'' she gets herself all worked up

''oh sweetie okay.'' he says and goes out from the counter and hugs and holds her protectively like any good father would do


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai is coming home from Friday night dinner and is driving by the diner and sees Luke holding Rory so she pulls up and stops and parks and gets out and runs into the diner.

''Rory ohh baby what happened are you okay...is she okay?'' she asks him

''yea she's okay she just had a rough day would you like some coffee?'' he asks her

''yea sure that would be good thanks Luke.'' Lorelai says

''come here sweetie you wanna tell me what happened?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing.'' Rory tells her

''Rory?'' she questions her and looks at her expectantly.

''Mitchum Huntzberger talked to me today. About my performance.'' Rory tells her

''And?'' Lorelai questions her

''And he said that I was very smart and competent and would someday make someone a great assistant.'' Rory tells her

''Uh-huh.'' Lorelai says scornfully

''But as a journalist, he just doesn t think I have it.'' Rory tells her

''It? Who is he, Louis B. Mayer?'' Lorelai asks her

''No, he says he has like a sense for this kind of thing. I just I don t know, it was a surprise. I mean, I thought I was doing really well. I thought I was impressing him. I thought he was going to offer me a summer job at the paper, I thought '' Rory says and stops herself

''Oh, God, I hate this guy and I'm going to kick his ass.'' Lorelai says

''It s not his fault. I mean, if he doesn t think I could be a journalist, it s probably best that he tells me before '' Rory says and stops herself

''Before what?'' Lorelai questions her

''Before I go out there and fall on my face.'' Rory tells her

''But, Rory, he is wrong He doesn t know what he s talking about!'' Lorelai says upset;y

''He does this for a living.'' Rory tells her

''Not after I kill him, he doesn t. Big, fancy, arrogant creep. Handing down these all-knowing proclamations. I mean, how the hell does he know if you have it or not? Has he seen your writing? Has he talked to you, I mean really talked to you? Has he talked to any of your teachers? Has he talked to anyone who knows how much it you have? No. He s spent exactly two weeks with you, ordering you around, sending you on coffee runs, playing the big shot!'' Lorelai says madly

''please Mom I just really don't want to talk about it anymore I just really want to go home and just go to bed and just forget that this crappy day ever happened.'' Rory tells her upsetly

''okay then let's go sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''ah Luke I need to take that coffee to go I just really need to get her home.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh okay no problem.'' he says and pours it in a to go cup for her and gives it to her

''thanks we'll see you later Luke.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay feel better Rory.'' Luke tells her

''thanks Luke.'' Rory says

''come on hun.'' Lorelai says and gets her in the jeep and drives them back home 


End file.
